pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemical Cunfusion
Summary Doofenshmirtz is still sad about Balloony. He decides to make a Necromance-inator to revive him. When Major Monogram realizes this he doesn't send Perry but Perry goes anyway making Doof madder. He decides to re-do most inators so he makes gets out his cat army. He puts his Cat-inator out and looks up "List of all Cat Types" and prints them out. He erases Sphinx cats for "Too ugly" and prints our a few Munchkins, Norwegian Forest Cats, Egyptian Maus, and lastly prints our 5 Ocicats and 3 Cheetos. He remarks about Cheetos not being made of cereal. When a cat finishes his Cat-inator, he looks at the blueprints and remarks about why the ray shoots out of where the control panel SHOULD be and the control panel is where the ray should be. He accidentally shoots the ray (Of course in the wrong direction. Every evil inventor should look at their blueprints.) And the ray hits Angel Perr, turning her into a necromancer, as she is not dead. Meanwhile, Johnie and Vannesa are going to a rock concert. Candace decides to make her own rock band with Stacy and Jenny, but is still struggling on the lyrics. They go through as many rock band's songs as she can find. She finally decides to try the Baljeatle's style, unaware that Phineas and Ferb are in the band. To Perry's surpise, Adyson comes out of a door in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "I forgot to tell you I had another daughter... Let me introduce you to Adyson. Ok. Perry, this is Adyson." To Doofenshmirtz's surpise, Adyson says "I know who he is. He's my friend's pet." Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Carl and Coltrane both volunteer to help with the rock band. At the Fireside Girl lodge, Gretchen puts Angel Perr on the list of Fireside Girls. Adyson arrives at the lodge, humming Lots of Me. Isabella explains that the Fireside Girls will be playinf at the rock concert. Ginger checks the program, happy to see that The Baljeatles are on the program. At the 4:30 concert, (the Fireside Girls, The Baljeatles, and Candace's band are playing at 7:30. Johny and Vannesa will be staying the whole time.) Johny and Vanessa are listening to Slamm Hammer playing "Everything is Made of Atoms." 1 hour later... The Fireside Girls are practicing and Isabella says "I think we have it. Now let's do this." The Baljeatles are already off the driveway and Candace's band (named Rocking Rockers ''because Stacy likes geology) is just getting in the car. Doofenshmirtz drives over to watch Charlene and Adyson play their bands. '' ''The Fireside Girls, Rocking Rockers, The Baljeatles, and Charlene all arrive at the same time. Doofenshmirtz says that he wishes it was a Chiptune competition. Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry at the concert while he revives Baloony and makes new inators. Phineas and Ferb set up a projector to put realistic panoramas on the wall. Irving comes at 7:25 to do the second verse of Irving's Campfire Song. Phineas gets his step goal on his Fitbit at 7:27. At 7:30 the bands start, with The Baljeatles first. Ginger is very happy. Unluckily, it rains '''right' as the Baljeatles get on stage and the concert is canceled. Everyone is sad and Phineas and Ferb go to Doofenshmirtz's apartment, along with the whole gang. Doofenshmirtz mumbles about it and rejoices when he walks in the door - and sees Baloony revived! The cats all went upstairs and Phineas and Ferb have a sleepover with Adyson. The next day... Angel and Adyson wake up together and go into the main room of Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Angel says that she got a Fireside Girls application a week ago and submitted it. She said "That was a day before today, a week ago" and Adyson says that she forgot. Adyson hands her the Official Fireside Girls certificate. Up in Doofenshmirtz's secret room, Doofenshmirtz is working on an "Immortality-inator" and shoots Baloony with it. He sets the "spawn point" to the main room, and then destroys the inator. At Bobbi's Clothing Joey is selecting pants. He passes the "Crazy Aaron's Thinking Putty" and immediately decides on the "Super Scarab" pants. His dad decides to collect the pants for his living. Back in Doofenshmirtz's apartment, Doof is making an online (evil) dating site. He finishes it and tries to find a date. It asks for him to set up an account and he says "Come on! Ugh." And he sets up an account. After 10 minutes, his site is booming and he hits "Find potential match." He chooses a Swedish, blonde woman. He checks their schedule, and then his. He finds a date day on June 23rd. He checks his messages and sees that She would like to go on a date with him. Vanessa checks what's up and sees he is rejoicing over having someone to finally marry. Adyson's Accident (Paired with Chemical Cunfusion) Adyson, Holly, and Gretchen are attempting stunts at a hill with a sidewalk. Adyson hits a rock, flies through the air, and lands on the sidewalk. Gretchen yells at Holly for buying a 3-wheeled scooter. Gretchen takes Adyson to the doctor, who says Adyson has a broken arm. Adyson walks in through the doors of D.E.I and goes to her bedroom. Doofenshmirtz realizes his daughter has a broken arm, but Adyson said "Not one word." Adyson sees her schedule and freaks out when she sees her Fireside Girls meeting. Vanessa comes in and helps her calm down. They decide to play Minecraft until Adyson leaves. Adyson leaves after 15 minutes. At the lodge, she earns her "Broken Arm Patch" she grumbles about why there is even a patch for that. Isabella says to help Phineas. Isabella asks "Where's Pinky?" in addition. Perry and Pinky are riding in an elevator together to D.E.I. They are both getting their mission by watch. Major Monogram and Wanda are arguing about whose division is superior when they are getting their missions. They have to stop to give missions. Doofenshmirtz is not home, but they get trapped. Vanessa says that her father will be back in 30 minutes and she frees them and invites them to play video games. They oblige and Vanessa shows them the instructions. At Phineas's house, Django is doing a chemistry lecture. Adyson gets a call and "Nyan Cat" starts playing. Django and Adyson both reach for this phone. Phineas asks if they both have a Nyan Cat ringtone. They both say "Yes." Ferb remarks about how weird that is and Adyson admits that it is her favorite song. Phineas realizes her broken arm and starts working on a CD player that can fit in her wall, a projector, and a water bed that has changing liquids. At Doofenshmirtz's house, Vanessa accidentally shoots a ray, sending her into a video game along with Pinky. Vanessa calls Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he says "Vanessa, I'll be back in around.... Er.... 27 minutes." Vanessa grumbles but realizes Perry is still out of the game. He is calling the agency to "Play games and save people" Major Monogram laughs but Carl sends out most of the agency. Adyson gets home, but the lobby is filled with animals. She takes the elavator so she can arrive at a good time. Adyson knocks on the door but Perry answers. Adyson sets up the things Phineas and Ferb gave her. She also sets up her TV, remarking about why she never used it. Doofenshmirtz gets home at the same time as the rest of the agency and freaks out about how Vanessa is in the video game. He builds a copy of the inator, saying "Why did I invent this?" and "I can't even remember why I built this." Adyson is watching Outrageous Acts Of Science and likes it. She decides to send it to her friends. At Phineas's house, the gang is playing soccer when Phineas's phone rings. Scare Goat plays and Phineas says he loves it. Gretchen remembers a soccer game is tommorow. Phineas asks why that is relevant. Gretchen says that Adyson is the best at soccer, but she has a broken arm so she can't play. Phineas freaks out at this but listens to his voicemail which says "Hello, everyone. If you would like, let's hang out at my house and watch math/chemistry." Baljeet gets excited and runs. Everyone else comes after him. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz's house, Doofenshmirtz is conscructing a "Make-A-Portal-To-Vanessa-inator" with the help of the agents. They also shrink another one and have an enlarger ready (the enlarger courtesy of Doofenshmirtz's many cats, and also Karen the Cat and Agent Cat.) and Doofenshmirtz gets into his inator. Perry accidentally gets flung into the Cat-inator and accidentally sends out Nyan Cat. Adyson looks out and says "Huh." Nyan Cat continues to fly around the room. Doofenshmirtz gets it out of the apartment and it flies across the sky of Danville. Adyson gets back into her room, and after 3 minutes, Doofenshmirtz gets out of the portal and the agents leave. 5 minutes later, the gang gets into Adyson's room. She is starting an episode of the creator's favorite show (Outrageous Acts of Science.) Ann Ferb expands Adyson's room. Adyson thanks Ferb for this. Up in Doofenshmirtz's seceret room, he is working on a "Crazy Aaron's Thinking Putty-inator" he "drills" the bottom in and sees through Adyson's room camera. He sets the drill in and then remembers his "Rubix Cube-inator" he remembers Adyson already HAS a rubix cube collection and decides that all the other ones he might send in. Then he also remembers Adyson wanted to collect Rubix Cubes herself and pushed the inator off the balcony. Adyson and her friends are having fun when The episode stops. Dan and Swampy and PMG are discussing it. Their conversation goes like this: PMG:: Dan, I had like, another 15 more minutes planned. Swampy: PMG, you can make another episode. PMG: Fine. Dan: I could give you some tips. Clive Addison: And I could help with special effects. Dan, Swampy, and PMG: How did you get here? The episode ends. The end credits are: PMG: Ok, I'll poll you. How would you like a series stemming from this episode? Dan and Swampy disagree. PMG: Come on! How about the viewers and er... Wikians! EDIT THIS SECTION AND ADD ONE IF YOU AGREE: 1 EDIT THIS SECTION AND ADD ONE IF YOU DISAGREE: 0 WIP